The prior art discloses partly automated plants and systems for producing tubular concrete products, in particular concrete tubes, in which tubular concrete products are produced. The partly automated production of tubular concrete products is here usually conducted by means of the vibration press method using vibration compaction devices or by means of the rotary press method where the compaction and inner shaping of the tubular concrete products is carried out using a roll head. However, the production systems for producing tubular concrete products by means of the vibration press method or the rotary press method are expensive and require a large set-up area since necessary and bulky vibration compaction devices or rotary press devices have to be provided and in addition a large product store and a large space requirement for additionally necessary sleeve and mold stores are necessary. In addition, complex refitting processes are required when products having different dimensions shall be produced.
Furthermore, it is known to produce individual tubular concrete products in high quality in a casting method in a place-bound upright formwork. However, on account of the longer required curing times of the concrete it is significantly more difficult to provide an automated production system where tubular concrete products can be produced in automated fashion by the cost-effective casting method of high quality.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and a method where tubular concrete products can be produced at lower costs and with high quality and reliability in automated and efficient fashion in a casting method.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and a method in which tubular concrete products of different sizes and shapes or dimensions can be produced with short lengths of cycle and/or cycle times, the lowest possible assembly times and in particular short downtimes in automated and efficient fashion in a casting method.